In the past a number of urinals have been provided for use by males, some of which have utilized plumbing, others have utilized chemical or heating means for dealing with the received urine, and still others designed to receive and contain the urine for subsequent emptying.
Urinals utilizing plumbing are to be found in mens rooms of restaurants, gasoline stations and the like, with these devices being adapted for use in the standing position, and typically being of china, porcelain or plastic construction. Many of these devices are designed and configured to afford the user a degree of privacy, and consequently they generally are of substantial weight and size.
Although many nurseries and bedrooms for young children are equipped with a potty chair for use by the child during the night, very few devices have been designed strictly for use by juvenile males, that will make it convenient for a young boy to relieve himself during the night, while in the standing position.
The Mackey U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,319 entitled "Child's Training Chair and Urinal" and issuing Apr. 6, 1965 was intended to be used by a juvenile male while in the standing position, but this device is relatively expensive, stands the risk of being turned over, and requires a substantial amount of floor space.
It was in an effort to improve upon this and other such devices that the present invention was evolved.